Amaeru yo
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: Lemon AyaxYohji: Uma missão foge ao controle, forçando Aya e Yohji a se aliarem e esquecerem as diferenças com um propósito comum: sobrevivência. Mas ambos vão descobrir que talvez o choque de personalidades aconteça por conta de sentimentos muito mais


_**Título**_: Amaeru yo_**  
Ficwriter**_: Kaline Bogard_**  
Classificação**_: lemon_**  
Pares**_: AyaxYohji_**  
Resumo:**_ Uma missão foge ao controle, forçando Aya e Yohji a se aliarem e esquecerem as  
diferenças com um propósito comum: sobrevivência.  
_**Aviso**_: Acho que já foram criadas muitas fics desse jeito, mas... deu uma vontade de escrever essa história, não sei porque. Resumindo, parei com meus projetos mais sérios apenas pra digitar a presente fic numa forma de 'relaxamento'. Espero que gostem!

* * *

**Amaeru yo…  
Kaline Bogard**

* * *

Aya estacou de repente. Observou a extensa ponte a sua frente: era muito velha, feita de cordas e pequenas tábuas. Algumas pareciam apodrecidas... seria arriscado atravessá-la.

Bufando, o ruivo desviou os olhos da ponte para o outro lado do pequeno penhasco. Observou Reiji Takatori terminar a travessia, protegido pelos Schwarz e desaparecer entre as altas folhagens e o mato denso.

(Aya) Maldição!

Ponderou por um segundo. O odiado inimigo estava finalmente ao alcance de sua katana... não podia deixá-lo escapar tão facilmente! Decidido, avançou pela ponte sem pensar nas conseqüências.

Yohji, que viera correndo atrás do líder, percebeu a loucura do ato precipitado. O espadachim parecia estar cego aos perigos que se expunha.

Até então a missão ia indo muito bem: tudo se resumia a invadir o local secreto de experiências proibidas. A ação seria feita durante a tarde, pois a noite o laboratório se transformava uma fortaleza instransponível pela quantidade de guardas e alarmes.

Durante o dia a segurança relaxava, criando brechas que foram corretamente aproveitadas pelos Weiss.

Eles deviam matar os cientistas envolvidos e dar o fora. As coisas começaram a falhar quando descobriram que Takatori estava por ali, numa terrível coincidência.

Esquecendo completamente as prioridades da tarefa, Aya saíra correndo ao reparar que Reiji poderia escapar de suas garras. Yohji estava mais próximo e fora socorrer o ruivo, temendo deixá-lo sozinho. Acabou abandonando Ken e Omi com os diversos seguranças que ficavam no local.

Agora mais uma vez Aya provava que perdia a razão quando se deparava com um de seus mais temidos inimigos. Yohji torceu para que evitasse algo pior.

(Yohji) Abyssinian! Pare aí mesmo!!

Não foi atendido. Sem outra escolha o playboy também avançou pela ponte. Quando Aya estava no meio da extensa travessia Yohji o alcançou e o prendeu pelo braço.

(Aya)...

Olhou para trás fulminando o loiro com seu olhar mais fatal.

(Yohji)... não faça isso. Não pode enfrentar todos eles sozinho! E deixei Bombay e Siberian pra trás... eles precisam de nós!

(Aya) Largue.

A palavra fria fez Yohji engolir em seco, mas o loiro não obedeceu. Não seria cúmplice daquela loucura. Mesmo não se importando de Aya se ferrar, mas tinha que pensar em seus companheiros, que nesse momento enfrentavam um número grande de inimigos, e poderiam estar em apuros.

Precisavam socorrê-los... Aya não tinha direito de colocar ninguém em perigo por causa de suas atitudes inconseqüentes.

Os Weiss mais velhos se encaram em silêncio. Nenhum dos dois iria recuar em suas decisões... foi então que Farfarello apareceu entre as folhagens do outro lado atraindo a atenção dos justiceiros.

(Aya)...

(Yohji)!!

O irlandês não disse nada. Apenas sacou uma de suas afiadas facas e num movimento extremamente veloz cortou uma das cordas que funcionava de suporte da velha ponte.

Sem tempo de reagir, os Weiss perderam o equilíbrio. Aya ainda tentou segurar na outra corda, mas não foi feliz. Ambos despencaram em direção ao rio que corria no fundo daquele pequeno precipício.

Ao mergulhar na água fria, Yohji tratou de emergir o mais rápido possível, sacando logo que não venceria as poderosas corredeiras. Era melhor se deixar levar. Buscou Aya com os olhos, e descobriu o companheiro próximo a si, meio atordoado pela queda.

Imediatamente o ex-detetive se dirigiu a ele, avançando com vigorosas braçadas. Assim que o alcançou sua primeira providência foi passar o braço pelos ombros do líder da Weiss e erguer-lhe a face por sobre a água, para que não se afogasse.

Depois disso o playboy apenas seguiu a correnteza, permitindo que a água revolta os levasse para um lugar mais calmo, de onde pudessem alcançar a margem.

Boiaram por algum tempo, impossibilitados de qualquer outra coisa por um longo percurso. Esporadicamente uma rocha surgia em seu caminho, e Yohji tinha que fazer um esforço para desviar da mesma.

Finalmente o rio se alargou, desbocando em uma espécie de baia, onde as águas se acalmavam. Então Aya desvencilhou-se dos braços do companheiro e nadou em direção a margem.

(Yohji)...

O loiro ficou surpreso pela visão: Aya nadava muito bem! Tinha estilo e graciosidade impar. Se soubesse disso não teria se preocupado em resgatá-lo! Na verdade até teria... o ruivo parecia ter caído de mal jeito e ficara meio tonto no princípio... poderia ter sido fatal...

Ambos saíram da água, e deitaram-se exaustos na grama macia. Yohji sentia-se mais cansado que o ruivo, mas evidentemente fizera um esforço maior.

O silêncio reinou por vários minutos antes do playboy quebrá-lo com uma justa reclamação.

(Yohji) Porra, Aya. Onde você estava com a cabeça?

(Aya) Não pedi sua ajuda.

(Yohji)...

O loiro achou melhor se calar. Uma discussão com aquele cara tão frio e apático seria pura perda de tempo. Aya jamais admitiria que cometera um erro. Compreendendo aquilo, Yohji não viu motivos para se desgastar a toa.

No momento era imperativo tomar uma decisão.

(Yohji) Putz. Viemos longe pra caralho. E agora?

(Aya)...

O líder da Weiss sentou-se sobre a grama. Ficou pensativo, tentando decidir sobre o que fazer.

(Yohji) Acho melhor subirmos o curso do rio. Assim voltaremos aquele laboratório e encontraremos os garotos.

(Aya) Não.

(Yohji surpreso) Porque não?

(Aya) Ken e Omi são treinados para qualquer tipo de situação.

O loiro balançou a cabeça concordando. Precisavam se preocupar com eles mesmos e em como sair daquela floresta.

(Yohji) Então vamos descer o rio pra não ter perigo de ficarmos perdidos.

(Aya) Não.

(Yohji)!!

Eita ruivo complicado. Porque ele não queria seguir o bendito leito do rio? Era a solução mais óbvia e mais segura.

Respirando fundo o espadachim levantou-se e começou a andar em direção a floresta que começava a poucos metros a frente, onde terminava o gramado. Yohji não perdeu tempo em seguir o companheiro, apesar de não entender o motivo da atitude.

(Yohji) Ei, espera aí, Aya.

Alcançou o espadachim em poucos passos. Confiantes se embrenharam na mata, com Aya andando decidido e Yohji apenas seguindo-o a alguns metros atrás. Aya não estava disposto a conversas e Yohji respeitou-o por algum tempo.

Porém caminhar no meio do mato era muito chato e cansativo, os sobretudos que usavam estavam encharcados e pesados. Logo o playboy resolveu puxar conversa pra ver se distraía um pouco.

Mas começou com a pergunta errada...

(Yohji) Aya, porque não quis descer o rio?

(Aya)...

O espadachim ignorou a questão.

(Yohji) Aya... escutou o que eu disse? Porque não desceu o...

(Aya irritado) Você é idiota por acaso?

(Yohji)!!

(Aya) A área pode estar cheia de inimigos. E o rio seria o primeiro lugar em que eles procurariam.

(Yohji surpreso) Oh! Eu nem me liguei nisso...

(Aya) Não diga! Devia pensar de vez em quando. É pra isso que tem um cérebro.

(Yohji) Você também. Afinal não fui eu quem saiu desembestado pela ponte sem nem mesmo considerar se colocava a vida de outros em perigo.

(Aya) Não pedi pra vir atrás.

(Yohji) E eu não tava pensando em você. Fiquei preocupado com a segurança da equipe.

(Aya irônico) Que altruísta.

(Yohji bufando) Idiota.

O ruivo não respondeu, apenas apertou o passo, obrigando Yohji a andar mais rápido pra não correr o risco de se perder. Ficaram mais um tempo em silêncio.

Os dois não eram exatamente os melhores amigos na Koneko, apenas se toleravam. Muitas vezes Aya achava que não suportaria as inconveniências do playboy e apenas se afastava pra não criar caso.

Porém não era possível fazer isso agora. Não podia afastar-se e deixá-lo ali... por maior que fosse a tentação.

(Yohji) Ei, espera... Aya, você tem certeza do que está fazendo?

O loiro olhou receoso para os lados. Parecia que cada vez mais se embrenhavam na mata.

Aya pensou em ignorar, como sempre fazia, no entanto intuiu que Yohji continuaria a lhe perturbar enquanto não desse respostas.

(Aya) Sim.

(Yohji) Mas... parece que estamos perdidos...

(Aya) Não estamos.

(Yohji) Eu não diria isso. Pra qualquer lado que eu olhe só tem mato!

(Aya suspirando) Confie em mim...

(Yohji aborrecido) E eu tenho escolha?

(Aya) Claro. Pode ir por outro caminho. Não estou lhe obrigando a vir comigo.

(Yohji)...

(Aya) Vai continuar me torrando a paciência ou posso me concentrar em seguir os rastros?

O playboy piscou surpreso. Não pela grosseria, mas pelo "seguir rastros"... ficou deveras curioso, e mesmo correndo o risco de irritar ainda mais o Weiss ruivo não resistiu a matar a dúvida.

(Yohji sorrindo) Seguir rastros? Como assim?

(Aya) Fui escoteiro.

Yohji quase caiu pra trás com o que ouviu. Nunca ia imaginar que Aya, o mestre da anticomunicação e antipatia, já tinha sido escoteiro um dia. Ainda havia muito a saber sobre o calado líder da Weiss.

(Yohji) Escoteiro? Sério?!

(Aya) Hn.

(Yohji aliviado) Então você deve entender muito de trilhas e esse tipo de coisa... ufa, isso tira um peso das minhas costas. He, he... eu já tava achando que você andava a esmo por aí...

(Aya)...

(Yohji) Meu casaco ainda tá molhado... to começando a ficar com frio, você não? O que acha de descansarmos um pouco, hein, Aya? Aya...? Espera por mim, porque apertou o passo? Tsc...

O ruivo revirou os olhos e adiantou-se, deixando o playboy falando sozinho. Já tinha muitas preocupações pra ter que ficar ouvindo conversa fiada em plena floresta.

O tempo passou rapidinho, e quanto mais andavam, mais longe pareciam estar de qualquer lugar civilizado. Yohji pensou em questionar Aya, no entanto desistiu da idéia. O espadachim caminhava com passos duros e decididos, disposto a sair dali o quanto antes.

Yohji já arfava a um bom tempo. Estava bem cansado de tanto caminhar apressadamente. Não era o mais acostumado a exercícios físicos... por um segundo invejou Aya: o ruivo parecia inabalável. Não demonstrava cansaço pelo esforço.

Os olhos verdes se fixaram nas costas do companheiro, impressionados por observar o caminhar constante e firme. Ele, por sua vez, sentia as pernas doerem, os pés pareciam inchados, e as costas começavam a arquear, como se carregassem um grande peso.

(Yohji) Nota... mental: praticar... mais... exer... cíci... os...

Ao ouvir a piadinha arfante, Aya olhou para trás, reparando só agora o quanto o outro estava exausto. Yohji caminhava meio arcado, mantendo a mão esquerda sobre o quadril, e respirando pesado.

Depois o espadachim observou o ambiente. A noite caia rapidamente, e a floresta começava a escurecer. Seria arriscado seguir nessas condições, pois ele poderia perder os rastros de uma trilha que vinha seguindo desde que se afastaram do rio.

(Aya) Vamos parar.

(Yohji)!!

O ex-detetive ficou tão aliviado ao ouvir aquilo que não teve o que falar. Olhou em volta procurando um lugar onde pudesse se sentar para descansar e decidiu por encostar-se em uma grande árvore de copa alta e cheia.

Aya sentou-se também, buscando recostar-se em um tronco um pouco mais afastado.

(Yohji) Droga.

Passou a mão desolado pelo sobretudo escuro. O tecido ainda estava úmido, e agora meio gelado, esfriando junto com o ar noturno. Provavelmente o calor de seu corpo secaria o pano, mas apenas pela manhã.

Aya observou o que Yohji fazia. Não havia nada o que conversar, já que não tinham assuntos em comum, seus interesses particulares não podiam ser mais diferentes...

(Yohji) Aya, você não tá incomodado com a roupa molhada?

(Aya) Não.

(Yohji) Sabe que agora me deu uma sede do cão? Devíamos ter trazido um pouco de água.

(Aya) Trazido onde? No seu bolso?

(Yohji)...

(Aya) Tsc.

(Yohji) Cara, isso não teria acontecido se seguíssemos o rio! Droga, eu sou muito azarado mesmo...

(Aya) Não obriguei você a vir. Pode voltar se quiser.

O loiro ficou quieto. Não seria louco de se meter sozinho naquele mato todo. Ele conhecia a frase 'antes só do que mal acompanhado' mas... não se aplicava na atual situação.

Yohji desviou os olhos enquanto enfiava a mão dentro do casaco. Tirou seu maço de cigarros, mas o mesmo estava encharcado. Quase praguejou em voz alta, mas não o fez. Conformou-se em recolocar os cigarros de volta no bolso e suspirar.

Aya parecia indiferente, mas seguia cada um dos movimentos desanimados. Sentiu-se culpado por ter exigido tanto do loiro, mas a sensação logo passou. Percebeu quando o outro pegou um gravetinho no chão e pôs-se a rabiscar o solo de maneira pensativa.

De repente o playboy levantou a cabeça e flagrou Aya a olhá-lo de forma estranha. No entanto o espadachim não perdeu a pose. Manteve a expressão esquisita na face, o que deixou o outro confuso. Estaria Aya achando que ele era um peso? Provavelmente não aprovava a idéia de perder tempo descansando, quando pareciam longe de sair daquela floresta...

Poderia Aya deixá-lo sozinho por ali? O pensamento lhe deu arrepios... torceu para que o líder da Weiss tivesse um pouco de humanidade e não fizesse isso com ele...

(Yohji) Er... você não acha que seria chato ficar perdido SOZINHO por aqui?

(Aya) Não.

(Yohji)!!

Aya ia deixá-lo! Só podia ser isso! Não... apesar de toda a pose fria, o espadachim tinha lá a sua responsabilidade como líder da equipe... ele não faria isso com um companheiro.

Yohji sentiu-se meio paranóico por aqueles pensamentos todos. Não entendia porque doía tanto a idéia de ser deixado pra trás pelo ruivo tão indiferente.

As coisas estavam confusas... muito confusas. Tentando desfazer o clima estranho, o playboy disse a primeira coisa que lhe veio a mente.

(Yohji) Que fome! Você não está? Eu daria tudo por um yaki bem quentinho... hunf tantas árvores por aqui, e nenhuma delas é frutífera... e ainda dizem que a natureza é amiga?

Aya torceu os lábios e ficou de pé em um salto. Começou a se afastar sem dizer nada.

(Yohji surpreso) Ei, Aya! Espera aí... eu juro que fico quieto, mas não vamos começar a andar de novo!!

Ia levantar-se, apesar de não ter descansado nem meia hora, mas o líder da Weiss balançou a mão tranqüilizando-o.

(Aya) Fique aí. Preciso ir ao banheiro...

(Yohji aliviado) Ah... mas não vá muito longe... esse mato todo me deixa nervoso...

(Aya) Tsc.

O ruivo soltou a katana embainhada do cinto e colocou-a no chão, antes de se afastar. Era a garantia de que voltaria.

Yohji surpreendeu-se ao ver como Aya ia andando rápido. Ou ele estava muito apertado ou realmente ficara de saco cheio das suas tentativas de puxar conversa.

Os olhos de jade caíram sobre a magnífica katana. Ficou muito feliz por Aya ter tido aquela preocupação. Agora o playboy possuía a certeza tranqüilizadora de que não seria abandonado.

oOo

Enquanto isso o líder da Weiss continuava se afastando. Quando chegou num ponto que julgou longe o suficiente parou de andar e encostou o ombro em um tronco.

(Aya) Tsc.

Na verdade não sentia vontade de ir ao banheiro coisa nenhuma. Queria apenas se afastar do loiro, ficar longe até poder colocar os pensamentos em ordem.

Não podia compreender suas últimas ações.

Sempre que se encontrava com Takatori, perdia a noção das coisas e agia precipitadamente. Isso era ruim para a equipe... Aya tinha a consciência desse fato, mas...

Dessa vez extrapolara todas as expectativas. E o resultado fora esse: perdido com Yohji no meio do mato.

Até aí era aceitável. Podia ter acontecido com qualquer um dos outros Weiss. Só que as coisas realmente fugiram do seu controle quando saíram da água. Claro que o loiro tinha razão: a solução mais lógica era seguir o curso do rio e assim encontrariam ajuda mais rápido, mas...

Mas Aya não queria que recebessem ajuda tão depressa. E então se emprenhara no meio do mato, obrigando o companheiro a segui-lo.

Agora o líder da Weiss se questionava, querendo descobrir o motivo de ter agido desse modo tão diferente do que seria certo. Pra que gostaria de prolongar o contato com aquele cara folgado, metido a playboy e garanhão barato?

O lógico seria por um fim logo a convivência forçada.

Porém ali estavam ambos, cercados por mato por todos os lados, sem provisões, sem comunicação e o pior: sem perspectiva de arranjar ajuda.

Era verdade que fora escoteiro, e um dos lideres do grupo, só que tal fato se dera a muito tempo atrás! Aya tinha que puxar da memória para se lembrar de todos os truques e dicas para não se perder...

(Aya) Merda...

Agir impulsivamente não combinava com ele. Perdera o controle e teria que arcar com as conseqüências. Sua consciência estava muito pesada. Graças a sua 'decisão' egoísta de se emprenhar pela selva, Yohji e ele próprio passariam apertado antes de se encontrar com Ken e Omi outra vez.

Inconformado com a atitude infantil, o espadachim passou uma mão pela face. Mais cedo ou mais tarde teria que enfrentar a si mesmo e admitir que talvez... talvez... quisesse ficar com Yohji apenas porque...

Cortou o pensamento comprometedor sem completá-lo. Resolveu voltar para o lado do playboy, antes que o idiota viesse atrás de si pra ver o porquê da demora.

oOo

Yohji ouviu o barulho de passos. Sorriu para recepcionar o ruivo que retornava, e deu de cara com uma expressão nada amigável. A frieza costumeira do líder da Weiss não o impediu de soltar uma de suas piadinhas.

(Yohji) Lavou bem as mãos?

(Aya)...

A pergunta infame e inoportuna irritou o espadachim, que se sentou em silêncio ao lado da katana, contando até dez para segurar uma resposta a altura. A carranca de Aya foi tão irreal que aumentou a gargalhada de Yohji, fazendo-o rir até ficar sem ar.

(Yohji) Ai, ai, ai... só você mesmo, Aya.

Perdendo a pouca paciência, Aya pegou a espada e colocou sobre as pernas esticadas.

(Aya) Não devia me provocar.

(Yohji surpreso) Não to provocando. To pegando no seu pé, e é o que faço de melhor... sempre fiz.

(Aya) Você está passando dos limites.

(Yohji) Uhhhh, que meda!

(Aya) Se eu perder a paciência você pode se machucar...

(Yohji sério) Ah, você e esse seu brinquedinho afiado não me assustam. Eu também tenho o meu.

De repente o clima ficou tenso. A troca de ameaças acabou afastando o bom humor de Yohji e aumentando o stress de Aya. Maldita situação.

Porém o playboy não era homem de ficar remoendo briguinhas infantis. Vivia pegando no pé do chibi, e as brincadeiras de mau gosto sempre terminavam em uma briga... briga que era esquecida em pouco tempo, e então o Weiss mais velho voltava a carga total com as piadinhas num circulo vicioso.

Não faria diferente com Aya.

(Yohji sorrindo) Ok, você venceu. Pode ir ao banheiro e não lavar as mãos... só não vem querendo me abraçar depois.

(Aya)!!

(Yohji) Sei lá onde enfiou essa mão...

Aya não sabia se ria, se chorava ou se sacava a katana e voava pra cima de Yohji. Desde quando aquele loiro ficara tão atrevido e sem respeito?

Vendo a expressão chocada de Aya, o ex-detetive deu de ombros e sorriu.

(Yohji) Vamos fazer as pazes? Eu to cansado, com fome e com sono... amanhã a gente resolve nossas diferenças, pode ser?

Não recebeu nenhuma resposta por parte de Aya, e deu-se por satisfeito pelo outro não querer brigar. Falara sério ao dizer que queria paz. Pelo menos até que descansasse.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio. A noite caiu completamente, cercando a floresta com um manto sombrio e frio. Sorte que era época de lua cheia, então não estavam no escuro total, podiam enxergar bem as coisas.

Nenhum dos dois conseguia dormir. As roupas molhadas estavam frias, e a noite meio gelada não ajudava em nada.

Apesar da distância imposta Aya percebeu que o playboy tremulava um pouco de frio. A visão lhe deu mais remorsos ainda. Começou a ter uma idéia, uma idéia absurda e quase insana... só de pensar nela tinha vontade de sorrir imaginando qual seria a reação do outro ao ouvir o convite...

Claro que Aya não teria coragem de expor a proposta em voz alta. Iria guardá-la só para si... e não descobriria a sensação de tê-lo próximo, bem juntinho de seu corpo...

Quase corou ao perceber o rumo de seus pensamentos.

(Yohji baixinho) Porra de frio...

Ignorando o que se passava no íntimo do companheiro, Yohji continuava encolhido, tentando se aquecer um pouco, aborrecido pelo fato de ter que usar aquele casaco úmido, já que não podia tirá-lo ou congelaria...

(Aya)...

(Yohji sorrindo) Ei, me ignore como tem feito até agora...

(Aya) Tsc.

Ia seguir um novo impulso. Que se danasse, estava metendo os pés pelas mãos desde que decidira atravessar a maldita ponte. Talvez a convivência com Ken não estivesse lhe fazendo bem... mas não importava agora. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo ia seguir as ordens de seu coração e permitiria que outra pessoa soubesse disso.

Yohji notou pelo canto do olho que Aya começou a se mover. Talvez o ruivo estivesse tentando se aquecer. O ruivo parecia que...

Chocado Yohji viu o Weiss mais jovem abrir as fivelas de seu casaco.

(Yohji) Aya! Você vai congelar! Sei que as roupas estão molhadas, mas pelo menos protegem do vento frio e do sereno!

Ignorando o alerta, ele continuou com sua tarefa até ter desabotoado todos. Então Aya puxou as laterais do casaco e cravou as íris ametistas sobre o playboy.

(Aya) Venha aqui.

(Yohji)!!

Sem voz o ex-detetive observou Aya. Ele permanecia sentado encostado contra a árvore, com as pernas entreabertas e o casaco aberto... e o convidava para ir sentar-se...

Ao entender o objetivo de Aya, acabou ficando visivelmente sem jeito.

(Aya) Não tenha idéias idiotas. É apenas pra nos aquecer...

(Yohji)... eu... er... ah!

A intenção do espadachim era louvável, mas... ainda ERA O AYA! Yohji não podia simplesmente se refestelar entre as pernas dele e aconchegar-se em seu peito como se fosse uma pessoa qualquer!

Exasperado pela indecisão do mais velho, Aya torceu os lábios e resolveu mudar de atitude.

(Aya) Não vou congelar só porque você está cheio de escrúpulos de vir aqui. Ande logo: isso é uma ordem.

Yohji piscou, levando a 'ordem' em consideração. Sabia que Aya tinha razão: aquela era uma boa saída para se aquecerem... e no fim das contas porque ele estava sem jeito? Não tinha nada demais em deitar-se nos braços de Aya... quase corou ao pensar nisso.

Para disfarçar ele espreguiçou-se todo e ficou de pé.

(Yohji) Certo mas... não conte isso aos garotos... ta bom?

(Aya) É claro que não.

Enquanto avançava o playboy sentia o coração bater acelerado, e a boca ficar seca. Mas que inferno! Porque estava tão nervoso? Não entendia a si próprio...

Devagar, o loiro aproximou-se de Aya e abaixou-se, sentando de costas entre as pernas abertas dele. Cuidou para encaixar o corpo tentando tocar o mínimo possível no ruivo... o que era muito difícil diga-se de passagem.

Assim que Yohji apoiou as costas em seu tórax Aya fechou o casaco segurando as pontas com a mão, usando-o para cobrir o possível do corpo do outro. (1)

(Yohji)...

Sentiu os braços do espadachim passarem por seu corpo, enquanto mantinha o casaco no local, e fez força para segurar o suspiro. Aquela situação era muito constrangedora...

Porém o loiro estava tão preocupado em não ter idéias com margem à interpretações duvidosas que não se ligou no fato do líder da Weiss estar tão ou mais nervoso que ele próprio...

(Yohji pensando) _Será uma longa noite... acho que não vou pregar os olhos!_

Mas o calorzinho agradável que começou a envolver seu corpo, somado ao cansaço de toda a caminhada fez com que deslizasse para um sono profundo em questão de segundos.

Aya percebeu o momento em que o playboy relaxou naturalmente em seus braços, e entendeu que ele havia adormecido. Bem que queria dormir também, só que sabia que não conseguiria.

Ter o outro em seus braços era realmente o que sempre imaginara...

(Aya suspirando) Céus...

Por um segundo desejou que o amanhã nunca chegasse...

oOo

Yohji abriu os olhos e tentou espreguiçar-se. Não conseguiu, já que algo estava apertando-o...

Só então se recordou da noite anterior, quando adormecera nos braços do líder da Weiss!

(Yohji)!!

Sacando que o companheiro despertara, Aya soltou o casaco e abaixou as mãos, libertando o playboy.

O loiro ergueu-se em silêncio. Não havia muito o que dizer naquele momento... só quando olhou para a cara de Aya é que teve algo pra falar. Algo não muito apropriado, diga-se de passagem.

(Yohji) Credo! Que olheiras horríveis! Não conseguiu dormir, é?

(Aya) Não.

(Yohji) Desculpa se eu atrapalhei.

(Aya) Não atrapalhou.

Não era mentira... mas também não era cem por cento da verdade.

(Yohji)... obrigado.

(Aya) Não agradeça. Não fiz por você, fiz por mim.

Agora sim: a verdade absoluta. Yohji acabou levando a afirmação por outro lado: entendeu que Aya fizera tudo aquilo pra se livrar do frio da noite. Pra disfarçar a decepção o playboy passou a mão pela face.

(Yohji) Merda! Quero lavar meu rosto, tomar um longo banho! E comer até minha barriga explodir!

(Aya)...

(Yohji) Ué, não vai me mandar calar a boca?

O ruivo deu de ombros. Apesar de mal dormida, a noite lhe dera um bom humor muito raro. Estava com dor nas costas e no pescoço, e sentia um pouco de sono, mas a satisfação de ter um de seus desejos secretos realizado valera o incomodo.

(Aya) Vamos continuar a andar.

(Yohji)...

Que saída tinha?

Ao ver o ruivo tomar a direção ao leste de onde estavam, o loiro se agitou.

(Yohji) Calma aí, Aya. Sei que você é o líder da equipe e já foi escoteiro, mas acho que não está fazendo o caminho certo.

(Aya) Que quer dizer?

(Yohji) Acho que devemos ir por aqui.

Apontou para o norte. Aya achou graça da suposição. Observou o solo por uns segundos. Não havia a menor possibilidade de encontrarem a saída por ali, já que não via rastros nem mesmo de animais naquela direção.

Fixando os olhos ametistas na figura do playboy o ruivo deu de ombros. Seria interessante ver aquele otário bancar o guia turístico.

Poderiam se perder sob as instruções dele, então Aya decidiu que deixaria Yohji brincar de 'chefe' até que desse conta do quanto era ridículo. Enquanto isso não acontecesse ia prestando muita atenção no caminho, para saber como voltar até aquele ponto depois.

Yohji espantou-se ao ver o sorriso que se desenhou nos lábios finos de Aya. Surpreendeu-se mais quando o espadachim fez um gesto com a mão, indicando que podia seguir a frente.

(Aya) Se acha que pode fazer melhor do que eu, fique a vontade.

(Yohji)... não é isso...

Tentou desfazer qualquer mal entendido o quanto antes. Não queria dizer que era melhor ou pior que o ruivo. Só desejava sair logo daquela mata cerrada! Queria muito mesmo ir logo para casa...

No entanto o olhar atravessado de Aya o fez engolir as palavras esclarecedoras. Levemente irritado Yohji tomou a dianteira e começou a se afastar com passos rápidos. Ia mostrar praquele ruivo metido que também podia se virar muito bem pelas trilhas da floresta.

Aya observou o outro desaparecer entre as árvores. Suspirando abaixou-se e pegou a katana, prendendo-a ao cinto.

Preparou-se para seguir o loiro quando ouviu a voz do mesmo chegar até ele, num tom completamente enfurecido.

(Yohji) MAS DE QUEM FOI A IDÉIA DE COLOCAR A PORRA DE UMA POÇA BEM NO MEIO DO CAMINHO?!

(Aya sorrindo) DESVIA!

(Yohji) TARDE DEMAIS!

(Aya)...

Franzindo as sobrancelhas o ruivo tentou adivinhar o que o outro queria dizer com aquilo. Seria Yohji idiota o bastante para passar pela lama, ao invés de procurar um caminho que desse a volta?

(Yohji) ER... AYA?! PODE ME DAR UMA MÃO AQUI? ACHO QUE NÃO É APENAS LAMA! DEVE SER AREIA MOVEDIÇA!! SOCORRO!! (2)

(Aya)...

O ruivo respirou fundo. Seria um dia bem difícil...

oOo

Aya observou Yohji mais uma vez. Teve que se segurar para não rir alto da situação.

O mais velho caminhava a sua frente, com passos duros e visivelmente irritado. No fim das contas não era areia movediça coisa nenhuma, e o playboy se revirara na mais pura lama...

Lama que agora secava em suas roupas sujas.

(Aya)...

Sua vontade era rir até chorar, mas não faria isso. Deixaria que Yohji continuasse bancando o líder só pra ver se aconteciam mais cenas como aquela. Seriam boas lembranças para depois que a aventura terminasse.

Yohji, por sua vez, suspirou exasperado. Seu bom humor tinha sido chutado pra bem longe e ele se sentia péssimo. Além da fome e do cansaço ainda estava todo sujo, com crostas de barro grudado nas roupas, secando e endurecendo. E como se não bastasse fizera um papelão na frente do Aya. Se fosse com Ken ou Omi ele não se sentiria tão mal...

Seguiram toda a manhã andando em silêncio, aparentemente avançando em linha reta. O playboy impunha um ritmo mais lento para que não se cansassem desnecessariamente. Ele lembrava perfeitamente que não tinham nada pra beber, então não queria forçar demais na caminhada.

Aya conformava-se em seguir o outro naquele passo-a-passo constante. Algum tempo depois o ruivo franziu os olhos ao visualizar uma determinada árvore. Teve certeza de que já haviam passado por ali antes.

Só pra não ficarem dúvidas, o ruivo pegou a katana e sem que Yohji visse fez uma marca na tal árvore. Precisava comprovar se realmente sua desconfiança tinha fundamentos... nesse caso seria engraçado ver a cara de Yohji quando lhe revelasse que andavam em círculos!

oOo

Algum tempo depois o playboy parou de andar e voltou-se para o líder da Weiss.

(Yohji) Ei, Aya... o que acha de descansarmos um pouco?

(Aya) Hn.

Sentaram-se afastados um do outro. Yohji olhou ao redor analisando detalhadamente cada uma das frondosas árvores.

(Yohji) Que azar! Tanto mato por aí e nenhuma misera frutinha...

Pelo visto o playboy já superara o trauma do mico que pagara mais cedo, e resolvera tirar o atraso por todo o tempo que ficara em silêncio. Ao ouvir a reclamação Aya pestanejou surpreso. Era duro, mas teve que admitir para si mesmo que sentira falta das frases sem noção.

(Aya) Hn.

(Yohji) Olha! O barro secou e ta desgrudando da minha roupa! Que ótimo! Menos trabalho pro Omi lavar... he, he, he.

(Aya)...

Era verdade. As placas mais grossas de barro haviam secado e perdido a aderência, começando a descolar das roupas do loiro. Animado, Yohji puxou uma a uma num teste de paciência. Logo o sobretudo e a calça estavam russos de poeira, porém o mais grosso da sujeira saíra completamente.

Satisfeito o loiro se pôs em pé e dirigiu um belo sorriso a Aya.

(Yohji) Vamos continuar?

(Aya)...

O sorriso tirou o fôlego do espadachim, que apenas balançou a cabeça, concordando.

(Yohji) Tenho certeza que estamos nos aproximando de alguma coisa importante! Meu instinto me diz isso!

E ambos voltaram a caminhada.

Pouco tempo depois Aya reconhecia a paisagem. Estavam passando outra vez pelo lugar que marcara com a katana. Era a terceira vez que passavam por ali. Andavam em círculos.

Sem dizer nada ao outro, Aya riscou a mesma árvore, adicionando uma segunda marca ao tronco largo. Queria saber quando é que o playboy cairia em si da mancada que estava dando...

oOo

Yohji só percebeu a situação ao fim da tarde. Depois de pararem mais duas vezes para descansar. Num determinado momento o loiro estacou sem aviso prévio e respirou fundo de maneira exausta.

(Yohji) Estranho...

O playboy analisava bem a área. O líder da Weiss viu que finalmente o mais velho reconhecia a paisagem, entendendo que não era a primeira vez que passavam por ali. Nem a segunda... e nem a terceira...

(Yohji) Aya, você não tem a impressão de que já passamos por aqui antes?

(Aya) Hn.

Algo naquele resmungo chamou a atenção do playboy. Os olhos verdes caíram sobre a imagem do outro, cheios de curiosa indagação.

(Yohji) Aya... o que significa essa cara?

(Aya) Kudou, veja isso. Cada marca na árvore é uma vez que passamos aqui.

Indicou os riscos que sua afiada katana deixaram no caule amarronzado. Yohji franziu as sobrancelhas e foi verificar de perto. Contou cinco marcas. Isso significava que haviam passado pelo menos seis vezes naquele caminho.

(Yohji)!!

A surpresa não teve tamanho.

(Aya) Estávamos andando em círculos.

(Yohji) Você sabia disso?! Porque não me contou?!

(Aya)...

Ao ver o silêncio do outro Yohji matou a charada. Deixou o corpo exausto cair no chão e fez uma expressão tão decepcionada que surpreendeu Aya.

(Yohji) Entendi! Você ficou quieto apenas pra rir de mim! Queria me ensinar uma lição, não é? Merda, Aya!! Perdemos um dia inteiro de caminhada porque você queria me dar uma porra de uma lição?!

(Aya) Kudou...

Mas o playboy virou de costas para o líder da Weiss e tampou os ouvidos com as mãos.

(Yohji) Não fale comigo! Não me dirigia a palavra!! Eu tinha certeza de que íamos sair daqui, mas não! Graças a você vamos ficar mais uma noite nessa maldita floresta!!

(Aya)...

(Yohji) Devia ter avisado logo! Eu assumiria meu erro numa boa e nós não perderíamos tanto tempo! Por causa da sua arrogância continuamos andando em círculos e círculos!! Idiota!! Seu ruivo de merda!!

Apesar de extravasar a raiva não se sentiu melhor. Parecia que a humilhação apenas aumentara. A sensação de fracasso e decepção eram tão grandes que Yohji não pôde conter a onda esmagadora de frustração. Já tava ferrado mesmo, então que se danasse perder a compostura na frente do espadachim.

(Aya)...

(Yohji) Eu só quero ir embora daqui...

Aya sentiu-se péssimo. Só agora via as proporções da decisão de se calar. Agira infantilmente mais uma vez e Yohji estava coberto de razão. Graças a isso teriam que passar mais uma noite no meio da floresta...

Um gosto amargo tomou conta de sua boca. Os olhos ametistas se arregalaram. Yohji estava errado apenas em uma coisa... Aya não queria ensinar nenhuma lição a ele! O ruivo desejava apenas a chance de tê-lo mais uma vez em seus braços!

Era duro admitir, mas não dava pra fugir da realidade: apenas por esse motivo egoísta Aya omitira o fato de estarem andando em círculos. Queria aproveitar a oportunidade e senti-lo bem próximo a seu corpo...

Por causa disso condenara ambos a um longo período de privações.

Aya sentiu o peso da culpa esmagando seus ombros, e o remorso deixou sua boca seca...

(Aya) Kudou...

Mas Yohji não queria ouvir. Engatinhou até aproximar-se da árvore marcada e sentou-se encostando o ombro esquerdo contra o tronco, mantendo-se ainda de costas para Aya.

(Yohji) Não fale comigo! Me deixe em paz!!

(Aya)...

Desistindo do diálogo, o ruivo sentou-se do outro lado. Começou a pensar em um meio de se redimir. Só que pelo visto seria difícil...

O tempo passou silenciosamente, carregado de tensão. Logo a grande lua cheia surgiu, meio encoberta por algumas nuvens escuras e pesadas... talvez chovesse aquela noite.

Yohji ainda não falava com Aya, permanecendo quieto com as costas voltadas para o companheiro. De vez em quando resmungava algo de maneira irritada, para maior remorso do líder da Weiss.

Antes que pudesse pensar em mais alguma coisa, Aya ouviu um barulho e viu um movimento no lado direito de onde estavam. Olhou naquela direção e os belos olhos violetas brilharam de satisfação.

(Aya baixinho) Ei, Kudou...

Yohji ia mandá-lo calar a boca, mas sentiu-se curioso pelo tom baixinho da voz fria... que naquele momento soara muito... animada!

O playboy voltou-se para ver o que o líder da Weiss queria. Ao ter a atenção do loiro, Aya lhe fez um sinal exigindo silêncio enquanto indicava algo com um gesto de cabeça.

(Yohji)!!

Ao virar os olhos na direção indicada Yohji abriu a boca enquanto sorria animado. Um coelhinho aproximara-se deles despreocupadamente e passava as patinhas pelo rosto, aparentemente tomando banho... (3)

Vagarosamente para não assustar a presa Yohji começou a tirar o sobretudo. Assim que conseguiu saltou sobre o coelhinho capturando-o entre o pano escuro. (4)

(Yohji sorrindo) Ótimo!!

Enfiou a mão dentro do casaco, cuidadosamente para não ser mordido e pegou o bicho pelas longas orelhas, exibindo-o como um troféu para Aya.

(Aya) Hn.

(Yohji animado) Já temos o jantar!! Você pode matá-lo com a katana e... merda, não temos fogo.

(Aya suspirando) Faça fogo com o seu isqueiro. Graveto seco é o que não falta.

(Yohji) Oh... tem razão... porque não pensamos nisso ontem?

Então o playboy observou bem o pobre coelho. O bichinho tinha o pêlo muito branco, e os olhinhos vermelhos estavam assustados, fixos em seu algoz predador. O animal mexia as pernas, tentando inutilmente se libertar.

(Aya) Passa ele pra cá.

Sacou a afiada katana, pronto para preparar a refeição de ambos.

(Yohji)... Aya...?

(Aya) Que é?

(Yohji) Não podemos matá-lo!

(Aya)!!

A surpresa do ruivo não teve tamanho. Que asneira era aquela que o playboy estava dizendo? Ambos quase morriam de fome, e Yohji queria deixar um saboroso jantar escapar? Será que ele endoidara de vez?

(Yohji) Ele é tão bonitinho... parece o Omi!

(Aya) O que?! Não seja ridículo!

(Yohji) Não vou deixar você matar o clone do Omi... podemos agüentar a fome por mais um tempo.

(Aya) Kudou... passa esse animal pra cá...

Mas Yohji não respondeu. Abriu a mão e soltou o coelho branco, que correu assustado, desaparecendo por entre o mato alto.

(Yohji sorrindo) Ops... escapou!

(Aya)...

Perfeito. Descobria que aquele playboy cheio de pose podia ser bem sentimental nos momentos mais inoportunos! Lá se fora uma refeição e tanto.

(Yohji) Não me olhe assim. Você supera isso. Pelo menos podemos usar o meu isqueiro para acender uma fogueira! Está começando a esfriar.

Aya fervia de raiva por dentro e só não demonstrava porque aparentemente o loiro esquecera a briga de mais cedo, e voltara a falar com ele outra vez! Isso deixou o ruivo tão feliz que ele decidiu não estragar o momento com uma discussão inútil.

Foi então que... Cabrum!!

(Yohji)...

(Aya)!!

A alegria dos Weiss não durou muito. Como Aya previra antes uma chuva começou a cair, depois que um raio varou o céu escuro e um alto trovão ressoou.

(Aya)...

(Yohji) Merda! Não faltava mais nada!

Grandes gotas de água vinham do céu, molhando as árvores, a vegetação e a terra. Ambos os assassinos se refugiaram embaixo de uma copa fechada, que parecia oferecer maior proteção.

(Yohji) Falta de sorte...

Sem responder Aya sentou-se no solo, que ainda não estava molhado. Abriu o casaco e com a maior cara de pau da face da Terra convidou o loiro para sentar-se entre suas pernas, assim como na noite anterior.

Yohji franziu as sobrancelhas analisando o que deveria fazer... tinha duas opções: ou continuava com raiva de Aya pelo golpe sujo, ou esquecia aquilo e aproveitava a chance de amenizar a noite terrível...

Não ficou indeciso por muito tempo. Ajeitou-se novamente entre as pernas do ruivo, respirando fundo. Dessa vez não se sentiu tão nervoso quanto antes...

Aya ajeitou o casaco, puxando o pano o máximo possível. Claro que não era suficiente para cobrir a ambos completamente, mas era melhor que nada...

Imediatamente começaram a se sentir mais aquecidos.

Yohji suspirou fundo, cansado pelo dia perdido. Queria continuar irritado, mas pouco a pouco a raiva havia abandonado seu corpo, e restara apenas uma mágoa desanimadora.

(Yohji baixinho) O que você fez... não foi muito justo...

Aya ouviu a reclamação murmurada e apesar de não responder em voz alta concordava com ela em seu interior. Porém jurou a si mesmo que antes da inesperada aventura terminar daria um jeito de se redimir.

Embalados pelo som da chuva ambos deslizaram para o sono.

oOo

No dia seguinte o playboy acordou muito cedo, mas não antes de Aya. Quando viu que o companheiro despertara, o líder da Weiss abriu o casaco libertando-o de seus braços.

(Yohji) Uaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!! Que sono... dormir assim é uma merda...

(Aya)...

O espadachim ficou de pé e passou a mão pelo casaco. O tecido estava úmido, por causa dos respingos da chuva que caíra na noite anterior.

(Yohji) Seu casaco está todo molhado. É melhor tirá-lo ou vai se resfriar... tome, pegue o meu.

Yohji tirou o próprio sobretudo e estendeu-o ao companheiro.

(Aya) Não precisa.

(Yohji) Não pode usar isso. Se ficar doente demoraremos ainda mais pra sair daqui.

(Aya)...

Diante do argumento o ruivo resolveu ceder. Tirou o casaco e trocou com Yohji. O loiro jogou o sobretudo cheio de fivelas sobre o ombro enquanto observava Aya vestir o longo casaco azul escuro.

(Yohji) Muito bem, senhor escoteiro. Coloque-nos na trilha certa.

(Aya)...

Fez uma cara tão feia ao ouvir a pilhéria que Yohji acabou rindo. Seu bom humor estava de volta.

Sem mais contratempos ambos voltaram a caminhar. Em poucas horas Aya descobria a trilha que seguia antes do playboy bancar o sabe-tudo e retomou a direção que julgava correta.

Seguiam devagar, desanimados e desencorajados. Apesar da chuva da noite anterior o dia amanhecera abafado e quente. Logo o solo estaria seco, assim como o sobretudo de Aya.

(Yohji suspirando) Merda, eu nunca desejei tanto um bom copo de água...

(Aya) Hn.

(Yohji) E um prato de frango xadrez... hum...

(Aya) Hn.

(Yohji)... e um banho quente... depois relaxar na minha caminha macia... e ouvir uma músiquinha tranqüila e...

(Aya) Quer calar essa boca?!

(Yohji)!!

(Aya) Não me obrigue a ficar ouvindo isso.

(Yohji) Hunf. Se não quer ouvir tampe as orelhas.

(Aya) Acho mais prático cortar a sua língua...

(Yohji) Tenta a sorte!

Aya revirou os olhos. Pensou por um segundo que se matasse Yohji ninguém ia ficar sabendo... poderia abandonar o corpo naquela floresta e dizer que fora acidente da missão...

Mesmo que descobrissem o assassinato nenhum tribunal do mundo o condenaria...

Acabou sorrindo diante dos próprios pensamentos, fato que assustou o loiro desacostumado a ver aquela expressão predatória.

(Yohji) Nossa... que cara é essa? Não entendo o porquê do sorrisinho...

(Aya) Não é da sua conta.

Limpando a mente o ruivo apertou o passo, obrigando Yohji a dar uma corridinha até alcançá-lo.

Pouco depois do meio dia, quando o sol já não ia mais no centro exato do céu, Aya parou e observou bem duas árvores a sua frente. Ambas eram frutíferas e estavam carregadas com frutos vermelhos.

(Yohji animado) Oba!

(Aya) Melhor do que nada.

O playboy não respondeu. Avançou para uma das árvores, a que tinha os frutos maiores e mais vermelhos, e com grande agilidade subiu em seus galhos. Aya permaneceu no solo, recolhendo os frutos que Yohji colhia e deixava cair na sua direção.

Quando achou que a quantidade já era suficiente, o loiro saltou, caindo no chão ao lado de Aya.

(Yohji) Que frutas serão essas?

Aya pegou a katana e partiu uma delas. Havia um grande caroço dentro.

(Aya) Não conheço. Melhor não comer...

(Yohji)...

(Aya) Podem fazer mal.

(Yohji) Ora... coisas naturais não fazem mal! E isso parece um abacate. Um abacate vermelho...

(Aya) Se você quer se arriscar vá em frente.

(Yohji)...

Ponderou por um segundo. Depois meneou a cabeça. Não iria se aventurar a comer aquilo, se Aya não julgava apropriado. Olhou desolado para todas aquelas frutas viçosas e muito vermelhas... elas não pareciam fazer mal de jeito nenhum...

Aya percebeu o brilho no olhar do outro e suspirou. Entendia que o loiro estava torturado pela fome, assim como ele próprio. Decidido estendeu a mão e pegou um dos frutos.

(Aya) Sou o líder da equipe. Eu vou provar isso e se não me fizer mal você come também.

(Yohji)!!

O playboy ficou surpreso pela oferta. Aya podia ser muito preocupado em determinados momentos.

(Yohji) Espera! É melhor não fazer isso.

(Aya)...

(Yohji) Se você morrer por causa dessas frutas eu vou ficar com remorsos o resto da vida. É muito suspeito um pé carregadinho assim no meio do mato... os bichos deviam comer não acha?

(Aya) Tem razão. Principalmente os pássaros.

(Yohji) Nenhuma delas está bicada. Quer dizer que nem os passarinhos se arriscam a comer isso. Larga, Aya! Deve ser venenoso!

Concordando com a lógica do outro Aya obedeceu. Deixou a fruta cair de suas mãos e ficou de pé, sendo imitado por Yohji.

Os Weiss voltaram a andar, deixando pra trás todas as frutas vermelhas.

oOo

Pouco tempo depois o terreno começou a mudar. Aya percebeu nitidamente que iniciavam uma subida quase imperceptível. Muito provavelmente estavam se aproximando do laboratório secreto que fora atacado pelos Weiss.

Em seus cálculos chegou a conclusão de que alcançariam o local pela manhã. Apesar de tudo tal fato o deixou deveras desanimado...

Se Yohji percebeu que estavam chegando ao fim da aventura não deixou transparecer.

(Yohji) Merda!

Aya ouviu a imprecação e olhou para trás, bem a tempo de ver o Weiss mais velho acertar um tapa no próprio pescoço.

(Aya) O que foi agora?

(Yohji) Um maldito pernilongo! Argggh!! Eu quero sair logo daqui!! Que inferno de mato idiota!! Eu sou um ser humano da cidade! Selva pra mim só se for de pedra!!

Aya virou-se e disfarçou um sorriso. Começava a ser mais tolerante com as papagaiadas do companheiro. Sim... admitia que até gostava delas, apesar de perder a paciência com as tolices a maior parte do tempo.

Mal o ruivo deu dois passos e outra vez ouviu Yohji titubeando.

(Yohji) Essa não!

Aya não daria atenção a reclamação, se não fosse o tom de voz estranho do outro. Percebeu que algo estava errado... seria um ataque em massa de pernilongos?

Estreitou os olhos ametistas ao ver o que o playboy fazia. Yohji olhava para a própria mão, mantendo as sobrancelhas franzidas. Sem compreender aquilo, Aya questionou o outro.

(Aya) O que tem esse pernilongo?

(Yohji)... não é pernilongo...

Yohji estava extremamente pálido. A resposta deixou o espadachim apenas mais confuso.

(Aya) Kudou, o que é então?

(Yohji) Uma abelha!

(Aya) Menos mal.

Dando de ombros o ruivo suspirou. Eita playboy cheio de frescuras! Ia fazer graça só por causa de uma abelha? Grande diferença... talvez a picada fosse mais dolorida, no entanto o veneno do ferrão não fazia mal, a não ser que...

(Yohji)... eu sou alérg...

Aya perdeu a voz. Yohji desabou bem diante de seus olhos, caindo para trás de maneira desajeitada.

(Aya)!!

Voou até o Weiss loiro, percebendo que o mal estava causado. No mesmo instante em que o veneno da abelha penetrara na corrente sangüínea despertara todos os sintomas latentes de uma alergia.

O pescoço de Yohji estava inchando bastante, ficando com uma mancha vermelha no local da picada. A face ficara pálida e um suor frio brotava nas têmporas. Era visível a dificuldade de respirar através da garganta dilatada.

Aya deu graças aos céus por ter sido apenas uma abelha, pois poderia ser fatal para o outro assassino caso recebesse várias picadas. Preocupado, notou que o ferrão ainda estava preso na pele sensível de Yohji. Com toda a delicadeza usou a pontinha da unha para retirá-lo.

(Aya) Maldição!

Não havia muita coisa que pudesse fazer. Não tinha remédios nem mesmo água para aliviar o sofrimento do companheiro. Observou o local. Ainda era mata cerrada, apesar de meio íngreme.

Decidiu por puxar o playboy com cuidado para debaixo de uma das árvores, depois usou seu sobretudo para fazer uma almofada e colocar sob a cabeça do loiro, finalizou colocando o sobretudo azul escuro sobre o outro, improvisando um cobertor.

(Aya)...

Aya já lera algo àquele respeito, e sabia que a dificuldade de respiração e a febre eram sintomas normais do envenenamento pelas substâncias contidas no ferrão de uma abelha.

Uma picada para a maioria das pessoas não tinha efeito tão nocivo, além de inchaço e dor no local. Mas para uma minoria de pessoas uma simples ferroada trazia conseqüências desastrosas. Mais de uma podia significar a morte...

Era a prova definitiva de como a vida se tornava frágil.

Estremeceu ao simples pensamento. Acreditar que o loiro podia morrer lhe dava um medo frio e difícil de entender...

Só pra garantir scanneou o local com os olhos ametista, verificando que não havia mais nenhum daqueles insetos malditos rondando o local. Menos mal.

Depois os belos olhos fixaram-se sobre a face de Yohji. A respiração difícil agravou-se a medida em que a temperatura se elevava. Não poder fazer nada deixou Aya com uma sensação de inutilidade muito grande. Se pudesse aliviar o sofrimento do outro com certeza faria.

Yohji gemeu baixinho, deixando o líder da Weiss apreensivo. Enchendo-se de coragem o ruivo colocou a mão por baixo do casaco e tomou a mão do loiro entre a sua. A mesma estava fria, e levemente trêmula.

Aya começou a se sentir mais culpado. Se não tivesse atrasado a viagem ontem... se não tivesse se precipitado naquela ponte...

Suspirou exasperado. Não adiantava ficar se remoendo, chorando sobre o leite derramado. O difícil era fazer o coração entender isso.

oOo

A noite foi longa e cansativa para Aya. Em alguns momentos ele sentia forte desejo de ir em busca de ajuda... só que não podia simplesmente abandonar o companheiro adormecido, febril e indefeso no meio daquela floresta.

Ainda mantinha a mão do playboy entre a sua. Queria incutir um pouco de ânimo, e mostrar que ele não estava sozinho. Era uma coisa boba, mas trazia imenso conforto ao seu coração.

Tinha que admitir uma coisa: aquelas longas horas serviram para um único propósito... uma coisa muito importante, da qual Aya fugia, evitando confrontar a todo custo. Porém não tinha mais escapatória. A verdade queria sair de dentro de si, e transparecer em todos os sentidos. O líder da Weiss havia se apaixonado.

Não pela pessoa mais apropriada do mundo, e sim por aquele playboy folgado e engraçadinho... mas que no fundo era muito preocupado e até mesmo gentil.

Aya suspirou e ergueu os olhos. Sim, apaixonara-se perdidamente... mas o que poderia fazer? Provavelmente não era correspondido.

Não podia esquecer que se tratava de Yohji: aparentemente o ex-detetive nunca se envolvia, nunca se dedicava de verdade a alguém, apenas contentava-se em galinhar aqui e ali... e isso doía muito mesmo.

Talvez se pudesse ter um pouquinho do contato físico... da presença.

Tentando não pensar naquilo, o espadachim inclinou a cabeça e encostou-a no tronco áspero da árvore. Faltava muito praquela noite acabar.

oOo

Quando a aurora esmaecia, cedendo espaço para um novo dia, Yohji abriu os olhos. Sentia-se cansado, ainda febril, e notou que tinha dificuldade para mover o pescoço.

(Yohji)...

Lembrou-se do dia anterior, quando fora picado pela maldita abelha. Desde criança tinha reações alérgicas ao pequeno inseto. A primeira vez que fora picado ficara gravada em sua memória: tanto pelo desespero de sua mãe, quanto pela horrível sensação que se seguiu.

Meio tonto balançou a cabeça. Era ridículo sofrer tudo aquilo por causa de um bichinho tão pequeno... mas enfim, não podia fazer nada para mudar suas fraquezas.

Foi então que percebeu que Aya estava sentado ao seu lado, encostado contra uma árvore, profundamente adormecido. A visão o encheu de alívio e satisfação. O líder da Weiss não o deixara sozinho.

Sorrindo, Yohji tentou levantar a mão e tocar o pescoço. Só então viu que alguém segurava sua mão... alguém que só podia ser Aya!

(Yohji)!!

A surpresa foi tão grande que superou os resquícios da alergia. Encantado, o playboy ficou olhando para seus dedos entrelaçados nos de Aya. Ficou tão feliz que mal pôde disfarçar. Agora entendia tudo.

Entendeu porque abandonara Omi e Ken no laboratório indo atrás do ruivo. Sacou porque atravessara a ponte insegura e a despeito de todo o perigo se recusara a voltar atrás.

O motivo era muito simples: era um idiota. Um idiota apaixonado.

Deixara os sentimentos lacrados no mais fundo do seu coração, apenas porque não alimentava esperanças de ser correspondido. Nunca reconhecera nenhum indício de que o espadachim podia corresponder aos seus sentimentos.

Mas aquela mão segurando a sua era muito reveladora.

Aya abriu os olhos devagar, despertando do 'cochilo'. Piscou várias vezes.

(Aya)...

Os olhos ametista se encontraram com as íris de jade, travando um diálogo tão profundo e revelador que palavras não foram necessárias.

Meio constrangido por ter sido flagrado, o espadachim corou, e desviou os olhos para frente, confuso demais para outra coisa. Yohji sorriu de modo afável e também desviou os olhos.

Apesar do silêncio profundo, uma coisa era mais do que evidente: ambos estavam satisfeitos.

Quando o dia clareou de todo, Aya achou melhor que reiniciassem a caminhada. Apesar de pensar assim não soltou da mão do playboy, contentando-se em questioná-lo de maneira pouco delicada.

(Aya) Já pode andar?

(Yohji suspirando) Ta com muita pressa?

(Aya) Não.

(Yohji sorrindo) Que bom. Se eu não estivesse sujo e com esse aspecto decadente eu te daria um beijo!

(Aya) Não me importo.

(Yohji)!!

O playboy olhou surpreso para Aya. Ele havia mesmo escutado o que achara que escutara? Ou estaria delirando, ainda em conseqüência da ferroada da maldita abelha?

Analisando bem a expressão quase chocada de Yohji, o líder da Weiss torceu os lábios. A situação era evidente e não podia ser mais reveladora. Então porque deixar passar o momento tão apropriado?

Deixando de perder o tempo precioso, Aya abaixou a cabeça e satisfez o desejo secreto de ambos, tomando os lábios de Yohji entre os seus. A correspondência foi quase imediata, salvo os primeiros segundos de surpresa. Aya estava beijando-o! Foi o último pensamento racional do ex-detetive antes do loiro se entregar as sensações do momento, recepcionando a língua do ruivo com igual necessidade.

Os assassinos se dedicaram a explorar e saborear um ao outro, descobrindo cada canto das bocas ávidas, sempre com Aya impondo o ritmo do beijo e Yohji permitindo que o companheiro lhe devorasse os lábios, deixando-os vermelhos e inchados.

Por um instante, Aya interrompeu o beijo. Seus olhos percorreram a face do companheiro, querendo sondar as reações do outro. Yohji permanecia com os olhos fechados e os lábios entreabertos, denunciando a respiração descompassada.

As íris ametistas lançaram faíscas ao observar o loiro deitado no chão, todo relaxado... era quase como se lhe fizesse um convite para deitar sobre si, para abraçar e...

Os olhos verdes se abriram, transmitindo o mudo 'convite' num olhar brilhante de malícia. Era tudo que Aya precisava. No mesmo instante as mãos trêmulas foram em direção ao sobretudo escuro, tirando-o de cima de Yohji. Naquele momento as roupas que usavam pareciam apenas uma barreira irritante e inconveniente para que o contato entre eles se tornasse mais íntimo, da maneira como queriam e precisavam.

A blusa muito justa que o ex-detetive usava foi a primeira peça a ser tirada, seguida pela calça de cós baixo e finalmente a cueca preta. Yohji teve que ajudar Aya na tarefa de despir-se tal era a ansiedade do ruivo. Com certeza saber-se alvo de um desejo tão ardente era lisonjeiro, mas o Weiss loiro não queria terminar com as roupas rasgadas...

O coração de Aya batia tão rápido e tão forte, que ele achou não estar preparado para superar as emoções estonteantes do momento. Mas ele estava...

Prendendo a respiração, o líder da Weiss deixou os olhos violetas desfilarem pelo corpo de seu futuro amante. Observava cada curva, cada centímetro da pele perfeita e muito clara. Esbaldou-se com a visão do tórax magro mas firme, que subia e descia apressado, obedecendo a respiração quase descontrolada. Continuou descendo os olhos, admirando o baixo ventre definido onde alguns pelinhos loiros começavam a nascer, marcando o caminho para uma das partes mais especiais do corpo de um homem.

Finalmente Aya fixou os olhos no grande membro, que começava a despertar, mas não de todo(5). Foi então que o ar faltou, e ele não conseguiu conter sua emoção.

(Aya) Você é... lindo!

(Yohji)!!

O que o loiro podia dizer? A sinceridade do mais jovem era visível em cada palavra. A ele restava apenas tentar demonstrar a altura, que também estava emocionado com o rumo que as coisas tomavam.

Para tanto, o ex-detetive ergueu as mãos e levou os dedos até a beira da camisa negra que Aya vestia, puxando-a de leve para cima.

O espadachim captou a mensagem. Tirou a camisa pela cabeça, logo em seguida começando a desabotoar a calça. Yohji acompanhava aquele procedimento com os olhos febris. O corpo esbelto foi ficando mais e mais quente, numa exteriorização do desejo que queimava seu interior.

Instantes depois Aya estava nu, assim como o loiro. Mas não deu tempo do companheiro admirar seu corpo. Acomodou-se sobre Yohji, sabendo que o chão não era o local mais confortável do mundo... porém era tudo o que tinham no momento.

O beijo antes interrompido recomeçou. A língua ávida penetrou naquela boca de lábios cheios, sentindo cada cantinho, saboreando a saliva... enroscando-se na outra língua. Durante o beijo, as mãos exploravam os corpos, livres de barreiras e de pudores inadequados.

Os toques experientes e sábios de Yohji contrastavam com os urgentes e não tão delicados toques de Aya, mas nem por isso a sensação era menos prazerosa.

Aya tinha seu objetivo muito bem definido. Logo os dedos roçaram na virilha do ex-detetive, fazendo o ruivo se maravilhar ao ouvir leves gemidos que Yohji não pôde segurar. Quando a mão se fechou com cuidado sobre o membro túrgido, o corpo do playboy tremeu.

Então a direção do beijo mudou, e Aya passou a devorar com beijos e língua o pescoço do amante, começando a descer... deixando marcas vermelhas e molhadas em todo o corpo de tez pálida. Os traços pareciam ainda mais ressaltados na cútis extremamente branca. E o líder da Weiss estava adorando fazê-las. Adorando marcar o outro, como se estivesse deixando bem claro quem era o dono daquele corpo de hoje em diante...

Era fascinante ver como o playboy tinha a sensibilidade ampliada... gemia a cada movimento mais atrevido da língua exploradora...

No entanto o contato das peles era o mais enlouquecedor. O roçar quente e suave de uma tez na outra... a textura de ambas não podia ser mais macia. A sensação não podia ser mais gratificante...

(Yohji)Ahhhh!!

Foi o gemido alto que escapou dos lábios entreabertos no instante em que Aya abocanhou o membro desperto do assassino loiro, começando com longos movimentos de vai e vem. Os lábios pressionavam toda a extensão do pênis, com leve inexperiência, mas forte vontade de agradar. E ele se saia bem nisso...

Yohji gemeu ainda mais alto, sem ar... o tórax subia e descia, mas era como se não pudesse respirar. Apenas com umas poucas chupadas Aya pode sentir s gotas que começavam a fluir, escapando pela ponta do membro inchado.

Ouvindo os sons entrecortados Aya se animou. Os movimentos de vai e vem se intensificaram, objetivando aumentar o já grande prazer do parceiro loiro.

Gemidos cada vez mais altos revelavam que Yohji estava no limite. A língua de Aya era inexperiente, mas habilidosa. Aprendia rápido como deslizar pelo membro duro, auxiliando os lábios na arte de provocar...

O espadachim sentiu o corpo abaixo do seu ter um espasmo involuntário e então Yohji se rendeu, explodindo na boca do ruivo, espirrando sua semente fundo na garganta do parceiro.

Deliciado, o líder da Weiss sorveu até a última gota do sêmen, degustando o sabor agridoce e inigualável, fruto do prazer de Yohji... alguém que conquistara um lugar de destaque em suas atenções.

Mesmo após engolir tudo, Aya continuou lambendo e depositando beijinhos sobre o pênis, que permanecia duro feito rocha. Enquanto isso Yohji tentava estabilizar a respiração e as batidas do seu coração galopante.

Os olhos verdes fixaram-se em Aya, observando com um brilho todo especial enquanto o amante permanecia meio inclinado sobre ele, dedicando cuidados carinhosos ao seu membro.

Meio inebriado, o playboy moveu uma das mãos e tocou na face do ruivo. Aya parou o que fazia e observou Yohji em silêncio.

(Yohji sorrindo) Maravilhoso.

Então Aya sorriu. Um sorriso tão espontâneo e bonito, que Yohji arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca surpreso por perceber o quanto o outro ficava lindo quando sorria daquela maneira. Era indescritível.

(Aya) O que foi?

(Yohji) Devia sorrir assim mais vezes.

(Aya) Sorrirei. Se me deixar fazer isso com você mais vezes...

(Yohji)!!

Novamente a expressão chocada tomou conta da bela face do playboy. Aquele não era Aya. Não podia ser! Pelo menos não o líder da Weiss frio e distante que acostumara observar na Koneko.

Ou seja: não conhecia Aya de verdade. Havia muito a aprender...

Divertindo-se com a incredulidade que embaçava o brilho das íris de jade, o espadachim levantou-se, recapturando os lábios de Yohji entre os seus, satisfeito por ver que apesar de toda a surpresa o playboy tinha vontade de continuar com a transa.

Dessa vez o beijo teve um gosto diferente: o sabor do fluído do playboy, expelido num momento de êxtase. Yohji tentou gravar aquilo na mente, sabendo que sempre seria especial. Mesmo que repetissem a dose, a primeira vez era única.

E a despeito de antes, o beijo foi interrompido novamente por Aya.

(Aya)...

Agora vinha a difícil tarefa de decidir qual dos dois deveria continuar por cima.(6) Yohji viu a dúvida cintilar nas íris ametistas, mas acabou por sorrir e dar de ombros.

(Yohji) Pode continuar comandando a brincadeira. Eu não me importo nem um pouco. Quer dizer... não me importo se for você.

A declaração velada encheu o coração de Aya com calorosa ternura. E a confiança que Yohji depositou nele lhe fez respirar fundo e estreitar os olhos.

(Aya) Eu...

Mas o playboy colocou o dedo indicador sobre os lábios finos, enquanto meneava a cabeça.

(Yohji) Não precisa dizer nada, Aya. Eu entendo.

(Aya) Kudou...

(Yohji sorrindo) Uhhhh!! Quando você me chama assim me da arrepios!

Aya quase riu. Aquele loiro era mesmo um cabeça de vento!

(Aya) Bobo!

Então se lembraram que ainda não haviam terminado a transa... Logo Aya reassumiu o controle, beijando a curva do pescoço de Yohji e sugando com vontade, fazendo mais uma marca. Queria reascender o clima que podia ter sido quebrado, mas felizmente não fora. Ambos estavam totalmente acesos!

O pensamento de finalmente possuir o playboy apressou os movimentos de Aya, que tratou de se ajeitar sobre o corpo do outro, buscando uma posição que não fosse tão incomoda. Yohji tentou facilitar da melhor forma possível, abrindo muito as pernas de modo a acomodar o peso de Aya sobre si.

O líder da Weiss roçou a cabeça do pênis na pequena entrada, preocupado em iniciar com uma penetração que não fosse tão dolorosa já que não tinham lubrificante ou algo que facilitasse a invasão.

Devagar, mas com firmeza, foi forçando-se para frente, rompendo a passagem apertada, alargando-a com a investida tenaz. Durante toda a penetração Aya manteve os olhos violetas fixos na face do playboy, atentos a qualquer sinal de que estava indo rápido demais.

Nos primeiros instantes o loiro manteve os olhos cerrados e a expressão levemente contraída. As mãos buscaram apoio nos braços de Aya, segurando-os com um pouco de força excessiva.

Porém a medida que seu corpo se acostumava com o membro invasor, a dor ia cedendo, dando espaço a sensações cada vez mais deliciosas, indescritíveis.

Logo Aya se colocava por completo naquele corpo antes relutante, agora acolhedor. As respirações novamente iam descontroladas, no ritmo alucinado dos corações.

Então as estocadas começaram. Lentas e demoradas no começo, como se o ruivo quisesse sondar o caminho que seu falo percorria, desvendando todo o interior de paredes macias e receptivas. A medida que se tornava mais confiante Aya ia aumentando a velocidade do vai e vem, e as estocadas se tornaram mais rápidas e urgentes.

O entra e sai frenético arrancava gemidos cada vez mais altos dos assassinos, na demonstração de que o prazer apenas aumentava pra ambos. A mente do ruivo desviou-se toda para o pênis pulsante, que parecia vibrar a cada vez que era engolido por completo.

Yohji, por sua vez, sabia que não agüentaria por muito tempo. Cada estocada certeira o atingia mais e mais fundo, revelando novas sensações que faziam seu corpo tremular por dentro.

Sentindo a proximidade do orgasmo, Aya abaixou a cabeça e requisitou os lábios do amante para um novo beijo. Mais profundo, mais possessivo, e porque não dizer, mais apaixonado... enquanto as estocadas se tornaram quase violentas, na busca do êxtase.

E foi Aya a se render primeiro, expelindo sua semente no interior do corpo do playboy, inundando-o por completo. O esperma de Aya deixou seu falo lubrificado, fazendo-o deslizar com muito mais facilidade e assim tocar fundo no corpo do outro, naquele ponto secreto que libera o mais alucinante prazer. Yohji também gozou... seu fluído lambuzando o abdômen de ambos, misturando o fruto de tanto prazer com o suor frio desprendido do esforço físico.

Aya fez seu membro deslizar para fora do canal estreito, lambuzado de sêmen. Exausto, o líder da Weiss desabou, aconchegando-se no peito de Yohji, enquanto o loiro passava os braços por cima do seu corpo de maneira a estreitar o contato de ambos.

Sem trocar mais palavras ambos deslizaram para um sono reparador, adormecendo pela primeira vez como amantes, e não apenas companheiros de missões.

oOo

Aya abriu os olhos. O sol a pino indicava que no mínimo duas horas haviam se passado desde que adormecera nos braços do playboy. Aliás, ainda estava aninhado sobre o tórax aconchegante. Podia ouvir as batidas calmas do coração do loiro que permanecia dormindo.

Suspirando, o ruivo observou a face relaxada de seu novo amante. Ele parecia bem, apesar das últimas agitações. Por um segundo Aya se torturou, preocupado com o rumo que as coisas tomariam daqui pra frente. Havia se exposto bastante, mas tomara a precaução de não mostrar o mais profundo de seu coração.

Durante o ato sexual não foram trocadas juras de amor, nem promessas vazias, pelo menos não de maneira explícita, mas muita coisa ficara sub entendida em frases comprometedoras.

Aya achava que conhecia bem aquele loiro, e sendo assim um compromisso a longo prazo poderia ser completamente inviável, mas... oras! Pra que se angustiar com isso? Resolveu que deixaria a correnteza seguir seu curso e apenas deslizaria no fluxo dos acontecimentos.

Claro que poderia se magoar, no entanto era sincero o bastante para assumir que não havia mais volta: fora longe demais para fingir que nada acontecera.

Foi nesse momento que Yohji despertou. Voltou os olhos verdes sonolentos para Aya e sorriu. Foi um sorriso tão espontâneo que o espadachim retribuiu automaticamente, sorrindo como a muito tempo não fazia.

(Yohji) Juro que nunca quis tanto tomar um banho como agora...

(Aya)...

(Yohji) Não concorda?

Aya sorriu mais uma vez. Era triste admitir que... de vez em quando sentia-se solitário... não apenas pela ausência de sua irmã, mas também pela falta de um algo mais em sua vida.

Um algo que o preencheria... que o completaria, dando um motivo para estar vivo e mil motivos para sorrir... exatamente da maneira como se sentia agora. Poderia aquele algo ser 'amor'?

(Aya) Talvez...

O ruivo completou os pensamentos em voz alta, fazendo Yohji franzir as sobrancelhas sem compreender a resposta ambígua.

(Yohji) Aya...?

(Aya) Vamos embora. Pelo tipo do terreno devemos estar próximos do laboratório.

(Yohji animado) Oh! Sério?

(Aya) Claro.

(Yohji) Então vamos logo!

Levantaram-se e colocaram as roupas, que além de sujas e amarrotadas estavam com uma aparência horrível, assim como os Weiss... por um segundo o espadachim achou que Yohji diria alguma gracinha ou faria uma reclamação a respeito, no entanto isso não aconteceu.

Conformado, Aya começou a caminhar, impondo um ritmo mais lento, tendo plena consciência de que o playboy não estava em condições físicas de se esforçar demais.

De vez em quando o líder da Weiss dava uma olhadinha para trás, apenas para se certificar que Yohji dava conta do recado, e o ex-detetive não decepcionava: apesar do cansaço e dos maus bocados depois da picada da abelha (e dos bons bocados de OUTRA picada(7)) o loiro prosseguia firme, graças, é claro, ao passo mais lento em que seguiam.

Menos de uma hora depois foram coroados com uma paisagem familiar: estavam nos arredores do laboratório alvo da missão. Silenciosamente Aya fez um sinal para Yohji, exigindo que ele tivesse cuidado. Afinal de contas não sabiam a situação de Ken e Omi... nem sequer desconfiavam se ainda restava algum inimigo.

Porém as precauções se mostraram desnecessárias. Avistaram Ken e Omi sentados entre as ruínas do que um dia fora um local de experiências proibidas. Quase no mesmo instante os assassinos mais jovens avistaram os companheiros e correram até eles.

(Ken) Caras! O que aconteceu?!

(Omi) Vocês estão bem? Ficamos preocupados...

(Ken) Nossa... vocês estão péssimos! Pra onde foram? Depois que derrotamos aquele bando de inimigos (deu trabalho, sabiam?) Omi sobrecarregou o gerador de energia fazendo-o explodir. Foi isso que destruiu tudo. Aí começamos a vasculhar as margens do rio...

(Omi) Vi a hora em que caíram daquela ponte.

(Yohji surpreso) As... margens... você procurou nas margens?!

(Ken) Claro. É óbvio que é o mais correto: ficar próximo ao rio é o jeito mais fácil de conseguir socorro. Até EU sei disso...

Yohji voltou os olhos para Aya e lhe apontou o dedo de modo acusador.

(Yohji) Eu tava certo! Aya, você planejou tudo desde o começo?

(Aya) Não enche, Kudou. Onde estão os carros?

(Omi) Por aqui...

(Ken) Putz... tive medo que se matassem nesse imprevisto.

(Yohji resmungando) Ah, foi por pouco!! Quase afundei em areia movediça, pensei que fosse morrer de fome e sede!! E pra piorar Aya queria matar o clone do Omi... se eu não impeço acontece uma tragédia! Sem contar que fomos cercados por um enxame de abelhas assassinas!

Os Weiss mais jovens olhavam para o playboy sem entender o que ele queria dizer com a reclamação. Areia movediça? Clone do Omi?! Abelhas assassinas?! Com certeza devia ser uma história boa de ser ouvida.

Mas Aya não deu tempo de continuarem conversando. Tomou a direção indicada por Omi, e logo os outros assassinos o seguiram, também ansiosos por voltar para casa dando aquela missão por encerrada.

Yohji seguiu ao lado de Aya, ainda reclamando dos apuros passados, enquanto o amante caminhava alheio a tudo. Era óbvio que não prestava atenção... Omi, que ia mais atrás, olhava de um o outro, mantendo as sobrancelhas franzidas.

(Ken) Que cara é essa, Omi?

(Omi pensativo) Você não acha que esses dois estão estranhos?

(Ken surpreso) Estranhos? Como assim?

Porém o chibi sorriu e deu de ombros. Já sacara que algo havia acontecido entre o playboy e o líder da Weiss. E é claro que ficou muito feliz pelos dois... afinal eram quase como sua família, e sempre torceria por eles.

(Omi) Deixa pra lá! Mas guarde minhas palavras: isso vai ser interessante!

(Ken)!!

O moreninho pestanejou, enquanto Omi apertava o passo e quase alcançava os assassinos mais velhos, mostrando sutil preocupação em acompanhar a conversa.

Fim

* * *

(1) o.o Ai, céus... lá vem minha narrativa confusa outra vez. ¬¬""" Será que deu pra entender o que eu quis dizer? Espero que sim... i.i Eu não to duvidando da capacidade de vocês entenderem e sim da minha capacidade de descrever adequadamente uma cena mais complicada... õ.õ

(2) Essa idéia saiu direto de um programa que passa atualmente na Band. Chama-se "Vídeos incríveis" e é HI-LÁ-RIO... se puder assista: todos os sábados mais ou menos às 16h50, depois do chato do Gilberto Barros. Vendo essa parada aí eu percebi que os seres humanos são capazes de fazer as coisas mais IDIOTAS que se possa imaginar... n.n...

(3) n.n" Um coelho com hábitos noturnos... só nas minhas histórias mesmo pra acontecer uma coisa bizarra dessas... ¬¬""" Será que é a versão "Yohji" dos coelhos? Buahahahahahah... Um Rabbit Playboy?! T.T Podre, absolutamente podre...

(4) Ahahahahaha... isso tá ficando pior a cada palavra... ú.ù

(5) XD Ta brincando comigo?! Aí era o PRIMEIRO lugar que eu ia olhar! Num sô besta!! #surtando#

(6) E aqui inicia a nova obsessão de Ken: qual dos dois fica por cima? ¬¬""

(7) ¬¬ Ei, uma picada dessa eu quero... u.ú isso aí deve curar qualquer coisa, he, he, he... do tipo 'levanta até defunto' XD

* * *

Ai, ai, ai...

Explicando o título: Amaeru é o verbo usado para descrever algo do tipo "aproveitar o amor de mãe", ou "depender como uma criança depende"... eu ia fazer referência ao fato do Yohji ser um mané no meio do mato... mas não ficou do jeito que eu tinha imaginado a princípio... n.n" Droga... nem nas 'fics erolation' eu to me saindo bem...

**Outra coisa**: quero ter a honra de apresentar a vocês a nova integrante da Weiss: ABELHA-SAN!! Bem vinda, Abelha san... sinta-se a vontade com seus novos companheiros, e espero que vocês cinco se dêem bem.

A Abelha san é um inseto amestrado por mim, e segue todas as minhas ordens obedientemente. Seu desempenho nessa fic foi formidável! Eu senti a picada que deu no Yohji como se fosse em mim! Parabéns... espero que... EI! Abelha san, não pode me picar! Eu sou a sua chefe! Afaste-se!! Fique longe!! #pafttt# O.O Céus... Abelha san...? ABELHA SAN?! T.T Desculpe, eu não queria acertar tão forte... segure na minha mão! Agüente firme, Abelha san! Oh, não! T.T Alguém me ajude! Abelha san precisa de respiração boca a boca e... NÃO!! Tarde demais... ó.ò

O mundo perde agora uma excelente atriz. Nenhum inseto picará Yohji com tanta paixão quanto Abelha san... #chuta o cadáver para debaixo do tapete# Pelo menos economizei o cachê... XD

Anyway... na minha concepção original o Yohji ia comer os frutos vermelhos #huhuuhhuhuhuhu# e ficaria intoxicado. Eu conheço melhor os sintomas do envenenamento alimentar do que os de uma picada de abelha, mas como a fic não ficou do jeito que eu queria e isso foi uma das coisas que escapou ao meu controle... ¬¬""""""" tive que improvisar e enfiar a Abelha san, digo, falecida Abelha san, na história! Huhuhuhuhuuh... XD

Agosto/2005


End file.
